Not My Junk
|Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Travel to the Staal Junkyard and speak with a Brann named Cirkin, to see if you can obtain a Plasma Power Converter for Captain Cheung at the Awol Camp. * Speak to Cirkin :Find Cirkin inside the Staal Junkyard about getitng a Plasma Converter. * Retrieve the Power Converter :Retrieve the Plasma Power Converter from Staal Junkyard. : x/1 * Kill Lamontix :Kill the Bane named Lamontix inside of Staal Junkyard to gain access to the Bane Lock Box. Lamontix is located in the Bane controlled area directly east of Cirkin. : x/1 Briefing Awol Captain Cheung: :You've been a great help to us. We probably owe you our lives. But there's one more thing I need to ask of you. :Our power generator runs on fossil fuel, and we're nearly out. If that generator goes down we're going to be in a world of hurt! What we really need is a self-sustainable energy source like a Plasma Power Converter. :Go to Staal Junkyard and speak with Cirkin, the Brann who runs the place. He might have a spare Power Converter. If you can get one for us, I've got something I think you'll really appreciate. It's an Eloh Relic we found near the crash site near Prometheus Outpost. Bring us a working Plasma Converter and it's yours. Speak to Cirkin Cirkin: :What business is this being? Those humans are always be asking me for Plasma Power Converter. I tell them ever time that I not be having access to one anymore. The Bane have invaded MY junkyard and have taking all of the power converters. I guess you be wanting to talk to Bane now eh? Good having luck with that. That Zupa Bane named Lamontix he'd be the one to talk to! Ha! I is being funny, no? Lamontix somewhere directly East of here. Look for lots of Bane ya? Debriefing Awol Captain Cheung: :Great job getting us the Plasma Power Converter. This should keep us running for awhile. :Here's the relic. Word is, there's a researcher down by the crash site that's been asking around about it. He called it an "Eloh Resonator". My initial reaction is that this map was expected to be used for more than these simple mission. Navigation is odd compared to the map reference. It is nearly impossible to scale walls of the trenches, yet enemies have no such problems. A pack of roving Warden Bots in the northwest quadrant making travel there perilous. Do not attempt to fight them as 2 volleys will kill through level 40 Graviton armor like it isn't even there. There is a building at the center extreme north of the map that attracts but has no significance in the instance mission. Beware of the numerous Sentinel Bots that drop squads of Thrax. Take on limited numbers. This mission is not too difficult except that Lamontix is surrounded by Bane Sentinels which drop packs of Thrax. Proceed slowly and take on only the number of enemies you can handle. On the way and nearby you will find the Bane Engineers you need to kill for the mission Your Part of the Bargain. Lamontrix is located up a slight rise above the locator mark. The Plasma Power Conveter is in a nearby Bane Bin. Lamontix, and the all important crate, are located around 339.1,-70.5.